


【牙杯】夏を见ていた

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	【牙杯】夏を见ていた

【分别】  
“好了，伙伴。”   
Hiccup双手环住夜煞的脖子，把头贴上夜煞的脑袋，轻声说到。   
“谢谢你这些年来的陪伴。”   
夜煞发出一声呜咽，脑袋在Hiccup身上蹭了蹭。   
“啊，我当然会想你的。” 

Hiccup的手拂过夜煞的头顶，额间，鼻梁，最后停在夜煞的鼻端。   
男人的手指前段微凉，手心带着潮湿的汗液，和最初的那次分毫无差。   
夜煞闭上眼，伸出舌头在男人的手心舔舐。 

最后Hiccup收回了手。   
“你该走了。”   
夜煞猛地回过神来。 

夜煞转身挥动翅膀，甩动尾巴，却没有立刻起飞。   
还有机会，还来得及。   
只要男人开口挽留，他就会义无反顾的留下。

“Toothless，”   
夜煞猛地转过头去，望着那个人。   
瘦高的棕发男人笑着挥手。   
泪水在他眼眶里打转。 

“再见。” 

片刻的沉默后，夜煞点了点头。   
接着他转过头，闭上眼睛。

夜煞腾空而起，向着天空飞去。

Hiccup注视着他的龙越飞越高，越飞越远，   
看着Toothless消失在云层中。 

 

天空终于变得空旷了起来。

 

【遗产】  
很多年以后Toothless按着记忆在回到位于悲剧子午线上的那里时，他没有找到那标志性的螺旋状的山峰，也没有看到荒原。  
只有茂密的森林和涓涓溪流。

孤岛上的森林里，只有静谧。  
那些曾经为龙所修建的东西，已化为尘土。

但是看啊，  
这边的岩石上，依稀可见几道刻痕。  
那边的礁石，是适合垂钓的地方。  
还有这个峡谷，谷底的湖水仍然清澈。

 

水底有什么东西在反射微光。

Toothless好奇地走近。

在平整的砂石上，是一顶头盔和一截金属义肢。

上面青苔斑斑。

 

【End】


End file.
